


Casa Summers

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S5 AU. Spike's waiting just outside Casa Summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for onion_petal for the holidays. :)

Spike clutched the trio of parcels tightly, as he stood just beyond the lighted area near the Summers' back porch. Should he knock? Or just leave the gifts?

He still hadn't decided when Dawn poked her head out the door. "No, Mom, I don't see him. Are you sure?"

The door opened wider, and Joyce stepped out. "I could've sworn he was here."

Spike remained quiet, still unsure. Suddenly, someone yanked him by the arm, practically dragging him toward the porch.

"Don't stare at me like that," Buffy told him, smiling. "Or I'll kick your ass. Now come in, so dinner can get started."


End file.
